herostarboundfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dr.elisey/Dark Star, Adventure
This epic story that no one not even in my dreams, dreaming, it's about a ferocious race of cyborgs, "Repo!" ruthless race that loves human flesh! devouring and tearing it live! and the other of Repo Men laugh at human flesh, "uhahahaha!" entertains them and then destroying their planet, with super weapons Dark-Star, a huge station death rippers, which destroyed hundreds of non-planets! who will stop the relentless race? who will risk everything they have, something to stop the Reapers once-and-forever! ---- '' 'History 1. Part 1. invading Reapers!'' ' Background: The 3039-year, next year, the earth is going through hard times, she had to endure the onslaught of eight states, planetary coalitions that do not respect the Earthlings, and are willing to go to war, diplomats because of all the forces trying to negotiate with strangers, but all to no avail, trade in decline, begins anarchy, robbery, then as luck would have revealed a black hole, purple, because of her race goes unrecognized, large fanged ships that emit dark energy to cover all the darkness, watching the other races to new guests, all were silent and stare, The ship then other people miss, and out of the hole is a great destroyer, the size of Jupiter, he takes aim at one of the planets, and fire a volley of super weapons, getting on one of the planets and destroying it in small pieces, all races are shaking from what he saw in one moment, and there is no planet, then a huge destroyer aiming to another planet, and red-eyed alien ships orders to attack "ALL" And all the enemy ships are teleported to the planets of all races, and rapidly attack them! race trying to fight them and defeat them, but then BOOM! destroyer destroys another planet! and then another one, the end is near, and when the destroyer has brought his gun to the ground, everyone shouted, evacuation! But the enemy ships, toothed and terrible, are already waiting for them in orbit, our ships engaged in battle desperate, knowing that the gun destroyer they do not stop, they tried to fly away with his home planet, using the rescue capsule, but the enemies and there waiting for them, having the 7 senses, enemies destroyed capsules people, and when it was over, gun destroyer, his shot has destroyed the planet earth! So vanished race of people! and the enemies that will soon prozovut Ripper vanished, as if there was nothing, only the remnants and fragments of the ruthless war, hope is lost, destroyed planets of other races! But the flicker weakly asterisk, it survived the Battle of the rescue capsule, but its days are numbered, flying through the darkness of the universe that surrounds it, it all seemed to continue forever, but suddenly capsule illuminated light, as when the sun, yes, it picked up a station that flying near other planets, but the station was deserted, and probably auto-load the parking, landing in the hangar stations, a man came out of the capsule, he looked around, but there was a dark-, he was met by a robot cleaner that is not able to speak, but gave useful tips and hints, thanks to him, a man finds instruments, and in the hangar is an old ship, covered with rust, in the robot cleaners, the man runs the station and everything comes to life, then the station gives the coordinates of the nearest planet to which you want to fly, there are your friends, and people in the place with the robot cleaner, board the old ship, and go on a journey, the flight was long due to poor speed of the ship, but Soon the ship stops at the planet's orbit and the robot tells how to use the teleporter and apparatus of the mother, who is able to absorb and put them back, the man got up and got it into the teleporter, which sent him to the planet, where he mastered the device and saw, built his house made of wood, and it is waiting for the monsters of another planet, but they are harmless, although seen as prey, so their innocuous appearance is deceptive, and then flies by the same ship rippers, they put the screens with the word "Wanted" and flew away, they look for survivors who have departed from the planet earth, and therefore not all died in that terrible battle! and there is still hope, but where to find them? They flew in all parts of the universe! the man went into the cave, collect resources, and has already attracted the attention of strangers planet. End of part 1. ---- '' 'History 1. Part 2. Whale vs. elephant!'' ' The man who went into the cave attracted the attention of strangers, he wandered through the caves and collect different resources, and when he came to the surface, he was met by the flying, quite friendly, but they saw it as a meal, and wanted to catch him, the man knew at once in their saliva, and ran from them, but ended up in the trap of theirs, when they wanted to throw into the pot, but then came the ship of unknown design, and took the man aboard, flying tried to attack the ship, but he just turned toward the sky and flew to distance, this time Rippers fought with another ancient race called robots, the forces were almost equal, playing epic music: Flew out of the hole Dark-Star, who was aiming for ships robots and destroyed with a single shot, fanged enemy ships were a wave, but robots do not give up, and walked to the enemy convoy, ships class hyperion robots fired Dark-Star, he was the size of a small the moon, and could withstand a direct hit by Dark-Star, but the enemy is not distracted by the provocation of Hyperion, and continued to fire on the ships of robots, robots and Rippers grappled with fangs, and fired a long time, began boarding ships rippers, and robots as suicide bombers, undermining the enemy ships , flew pieces and butter, pieces of flesh, pieces of skin, finally Dark-star, fired on merchant ships Hyperion robot, and inflicted heavy damage hyperion fought against a strong opponent, who did not take the easy shots, Dark-Star all tried vytselit weakness Hyperion but he dodged from his sight, playing back, like a peacock, Dark-star'u finally tired of it, and he was aiming to the planet of robots, and when Hyperion realized that his race come to an end, he rammed Dark-Star, with a large speed, breaking his instrument of death, Dark-Star growled, and went into his black hole, leaving only ships rippers who kept pushing against the robots from all sides, but the robots fought bravely with fanged enemy forces are not equal, but the robots do not know what is fear, and walked in the infamous battle, and saw robots his death remained a couple dozen enemy ships, robots almost defeated the enemy, but with the Rippers-detonated in place with robots, killing himself and robots! Thus ended a bloody war against the Reapers robots, robot planet is saved! but how valuable robots do not forget such a terrible battle with a new enemy. Meanwhile, the ship that took the man, and brought him to the Planet of the Apes, which will study man "Style portal ;)" so that a person has become much more of a problem than before. A robot celebrated victory: The end portion 2. ---- Comment on, do not judge too harshly. ---- Blog ideas provided Dr.elisey 19:33, 27 August 2012 (UTC) Nationality Ukraine. Category:Blog posts